


Ze strasznego Kalormenu

by Elanor1995



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Co się wydarzyło po tym, gdy Piotr, Edmund, Zuzanna i Łucja wrócili do Anglii. Parodia.





	Ze strasznego Kalormenu

**Author's Note:**

> Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że to nie jest tak, że ja nie lubię "Opowieści z Narni".

Ze strasznego Kalormenu

 

Dawno, dawno temu, w dalekim i strasznym Kalormenie, żył chłopiec o imieniu Hassan. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy dowiedział się, w jak podłym kraju mieszkał. Opowieść o tym zdziwieniu, nie jest jednak częścią naszej historii, dlatego zostawimy ją w spokoju i nie będziemy jej tu przywoływać.

Ojciec Hassana nie był ani bardzo biedny, ani bardzo bogaty. Będąc kupcem, zarabiał dość, by niczego im nie brakowało. Sam Hassan nie był jednak grzecznym chłopcem, a przynajmniej nie tak grzecznym, jak wydawało się jego rodzicom.

Nocami, gdy dorośli oddawali się bardzo dorosłym uciechom, Hassan wymykał się z domu i spacerował na północ, za każdym razem coraz dalej i dalej. Nie raz już jeździł z ojcem do Taszbaanu, albo do innych kalormeńskich miast, ale zawsze ciekawiło go to, co znajdowało się poza granicami kraju. Sporo słyszał o krainie Narni, do której podróżowało tak wielu kupców.

Któregoś wieczora, pomagając ojcu segregować nowo przywieziony towar; większość pracy polegała na oddzielaniu tego, co można sprzedać legalnie, od tego, czego nie można sprzedać legalnie, Hassanowi przyszło na myśl, że jest już na tyle duży, by mógł porozmawiać z ojcem… jak syn z ojcem.

\- Ojcze, radości moich oczu - przemówił, jednocześnie grzebiąc w skrzyni pełnej różnych drobiazgów. - Moje serce pełne jest dumy, bowiem w swej ojcowskiej dobroci pozwalasz, bym tu z tobą pracował i zgłębiał tajniki twego rzemiosła.

\- Synu, wieczna udręko mej połowicy - odrzekł ojciec. - Zważ, by twe serce wnet bić nie przestało, bowiem w którejś z tych skrzyń, znajduje się róg buchorożca, który, niewłaściwie potraktowany, nie jednego może posłać do Krainy Wielkiego Tasza, dużo wcześniej, niż sam Tasz go wezwie.

\- Jak mawiał jeden z poetów, udać się wcześnie do Krainy Tasza, to większy zaszczyt, niż żyć dostatnio w Kalormenie i być kopanym w nie szlachetną część pleców przez Tisroka, oby żył wiecznie - stwierdził Hassan. Nie był co prawda pewien, który poeta to powiedział i czy w ogóle to powiedział, lecz uznał, że żaden się nie obrazi, jeśli mu się tak mądre słowa przypisze. Ojcu natomiast powinno się to spodobać, a na tym teraz Hassanowi najbardziej zależało.

\- Synu mój, nieprzewidziany, lecz widać szczęśliwy owocu upojnej nocy, spędzonej z twą matką, mądrość włożono w twoje usta, tak jak uczy się barwne papugi powtarzania słów, by je uczynić jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjnymi i wartymi więcej.

Hassanowi serce zabiło mocniej. Oto ojciec nieświadomie podsunął mu doskonały pomysł.

\- Ojcze, o rozkoszy mej sakiewki - zaczął. - Czy nie uważasz, w swej zabójczej mądrości, że jestem już na tyle duży, bym mógł wyprawić się sam w podróż i nabrać doświadczenia w kupieckim interesie? - Ojciec uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na syna z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Serce moje rośnie w piersi, a myśli biegną w przyszłość spokojniej, gdy słyszę takie słowa. Dokąd pragniesz pokierować osła, którego ci odstąpię?

\- Do krainy Narni, mój ojcze, by odnaleźć i przywieźć tu prawdziwe, mówiące papugi, które może i sam Tisrok, oby żył wiecznie, zechce od nas kupić.

Już następnego dnia, Hassan wyruszył do Narni na grubym osiołku swego ojca. A działo się to w owych czasach, gdy Narnia pogrążona była w rozpaczy, po nagłym i niespodziewanym zniknięciu wielkich królów i królowych; dwóch synów Adama i dwóch córek Ewy. Szukano ich przez wiele dni, w powietrzu, w wodzie, na ziemi i pod ziemią, jednak te poszukiwania nie przynosiły żadnych efektów, poza usunięciem z gruntu oraz wód ton śmieci, które się tam nagromadziły. Rozpalano potem wielkie ogniska i palono owe śmieci, lecz szybko okazało się, że fauny i driady nie mogą przy nich tańczyć, ze względu na unoszący się wokół nieprzyjemny zapach, doprowadzający niektórych do omdlenia.

W szóstym tygodniu poszukiwań, gdy nikt w Narni nie miał już odwagi otwierać okien, gołąb Tyłogrzmot przyniósł niezwykłą wiadomość.

\- Gruchuuu! Aslan przybywa tuuu! - zawołał i padł martwy. Na szczęście usłyszał to Mordowcisk, cierpiący na ciągły katar pies z wyjątkowo płaskim pyskiem, który jako jeden z nielicznych mógł swobodnie wychodzić na zewnątrz. Uradowany Mordowcisk, przekazał wieści innym zwierzętom. Ich serca napełniły się nadzieją. Atmosfera radosnego oczekiwania udzieliła się wszystkim, ale uwięzieni w swych domach, nie wiele mogli zrobić. Bali się nawet wyjść na powitanie Aslana. Ostatecznie ustalono, że powita go niewrażliwy na zanieczyszczenie powietrza Mordowcisk i wyjaśni całą sytuację.

Nadszedł wielki dzień. W nocy powiał silny wiatr i nieprzyjemna woń nieco się rozwiała, lecz nie na tyle, by można było wyjść, nie narażając zdrowia. Aslan pojawił się jak zwykle, bezszelestnie i biedny Mordowcisk początkowo bardzo się przestraszył.

\- Khr, hr, hr - powiedział, stojąc przy jednej z przednich łap wielkiego lwa. Lew schylił głowę i dotknął swoim nosem jego nosa. Mordowcisk odkrył z niemałym przerażeniem, że nie ma już kataru. Chodź wiedział, że na niewiele się to zda, wstrzymał oddech, aż jego wyłupiaste oczy, stały się jeszcze bardziej wyłupiaste.

\- Czyżbyś lękał się smrodu palonych śmieci, szlachetny Mordowcisku? - odezwał się swym pięknym, bogatym głosem Aslan. - Czyżbyś się bał oddychać swobodnie? Nie obawiaj się - rzekł i wydał potężne tchnienie, które objęło całą krainę, usuwając skażone powietrze.

Narnijczycy pootwierali szeroko okna i wylegli ze swych domów. Mówiące zwierzęta, karły, fauny, driady i najady, dobre olbrzymy; wszyscy zebrali się wokół Aslana, dając upust dzikiej radości. Nawet olbrzymy poczuły chęć do tańca, lecz musiano je pohamować. Możecie sobie łatwo wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby choć jeden olbrzym zaczął tańczyć.

\- Wasi królowie powrócili do swojego świata - oświadczył Aslan, gdy wrzawa nieco ucichła. - Jak wiecie, byli rodzeństwem. Nie pozostawili więc dziedzica, dlatego teraz musicie obrać nowego króla.

\- Musimy? - zapytał nieśmiało mały królik. - Czy… Czy nie mógłbyś nam go wskazać Aslanie?

\- Ależ nie, mój drogi króliku - odrzekł pogodnie lew. - Teraz to do was należy.

\- Ale jak to mamy zrobić tuuu? - spytał zaspanym głosem należący do królewskiej rady puszczyk Pióroskub.

\- To również wasza rzecz. - Lew uśmiechnął się i zniknął.

Narada była długa i burzliwa. Sytuacja była naprawdę trudna, być może najtrudniejsza od pokonania Białej Czarownicy. Jak znaleźć odpowiednią osobę? Gdzie i kogo w ogóle szukać? Trzeba wam bowiem wiedzieć, że królem Narni mógł zostać każdy, kto nie miał zielonego pojęcia o polityce, gospodarce i generalnie o szeroko rozumianym zarządzaniu państwem.

Sowy twierdziły, że należy pozwolić, by zgłosiło się kilku kandydatów i przeprowadzić powszechne wybory, w których każdy wolny Narnijczyk, będzie mógł oddać głos.

\- Znam ja krainy, w których tak robiono - burczał karzeł Grabion. - I na dobre im to nie wyszło. Zgłaszali się sami kretyni.

\- Racja, racja, wiem o czym mówisz - popierała go gniada klacz. - Trzeba wymyślić coś innego.

\- Ale co? Ale co? - zapiszczała wiewiórka.

Po trzech dniach, prawie wszyscy zgodzili się na jedyne ich zdaniem sensowne rozwiązanie. Polecono karłom, by wykuły wielki miecz. Olbrzym Głowotłuk przyniósł skądś potężny głaz, który ustawiono na dziedzińcu zamku Ker-Paravel. Olbrzym z całej siły wbił miecz w ów głaz. Na głównej bramie zamku natomiast, umieszczono wielką tablicę z ogłoszeniem, że kto znajdzie sposób, by ów miecz wyciągnąć, zostanie królem Narni. Wielu śmiałków stawało przed kamieniem, lecz żaden nie był w stanie poruszyć miecza ani o milimetr.

Powróćmy teraz do Hassana, który przybył do Narni w poszukiwaniu mówiących papug. Oczywiście żadnej nie znalazł, bo jak zapewne wiecie, papugi należą do stworzeń bardzo inteligentnych i dawno nauczyły się, że lepiej wystrzegać się kupców z Kalormenu. Chłopiec spotkał na swej drodze wiele mówiących zwierząt i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jak dziwnie muszą czuć się te stworzenia, patrząc na istoty takie, jak one, lecz nieme i nie tak rozumne. Doszedł do wniosku, że będąc na ich miejscu, nie umiałby się odnaleźć.

Wpadł raz na pewną kozę, która wręczyła mu broszurkę dla podróżnych, traktującą o tym, jak źle i strasznie jest w Kalormenie. Tak się złożyło, że Hassan nie zajrzał do niej od razu. Zajęło go całkowicie ogłoszenie na bramie zamku. Nie można przecież przepuścić tak wspaniałej okazji. To nic, że nie znalazł mówiących papug. Już dawno przestał ich szukać.

\- Znaleźć sposób, znaleźć sposób - mruczał pod nosem. I nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Myśl spadła na niego, niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Wsiadł na osiołka i niemal zmusił go do galopu, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przed bramą, by jeszcze raz przeczytać ogłoszenie. Przeczytał i wiedział już, co zrobić. Serce urosło w jego piersi do monstrualnych rozmiarów, omal jej nie rozrywając, a świat pojaśniał w jego oczach. Miał jeszcze dość złota, które ojciec dał mu na drogę. Na szczęście nie wydał wszystkiego. Pieniądze były mu niezmiernie potrzebne, bo nie mógł przecież żądać, by zrobiono coś dla niego za darmo. Jak mawiał jego ojciec: „Mój synu, radości moich oczu, nie jesteś Tarkaanem i za każdą, uczciwie wykonaną dla ciebie pracę, powinieneś równie uczciwie zapłacić”.

Następnego dnia, gdy pojawił się na dziedzińcu, przed zgromadzonym tłumem, powitały go gwizdy i szyderstwa.

\- A ty czego tu szukasz, czarny, kalormeński psie!? - wołały karły.

\- Znalazłem sposób, by wydostać miecz! - zawołał Hassan.

\- Ciekawe. Taki chłystek. Wielu próbowało - szeptały między sobą zwierzęta.

\- Olbrzymie Głowotłuku! - ryknął Hassan. - Rozkazuję ci wydobyć ten miecz z kamienia!

Zapadła cisza. Głowotłuk zbliżył się i bez trudności, jednym ruchem wyciągnął miecz, po czym podał go Hassanowi. Oręż okazał się dla chłopca zdecydowanie zbyt ciężki, ale w zamieszaniu, które wybuchło, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Znalazł sposób - powiedział jeden z leopardów. - Musimy to uznać.

\- Co myśmy sobie myśleli - jęknął Pióroskub.

I tak oto, kalormeński chłopiec został królem Narni. Obawiacie się zapewne, że nie był tego godny, lecz gdy włożył koronę, wydarzyła się rzecz niezwykła. Jego skóra pojaśniała, a twarz stała się milsza i ładniejsza, niż wcześniej. Nie był największym, ani najbardziej sprawiedliwym z królów, popełniał błędy i płacił za nie, jednych na siebie oburzał, zaś drudzy go lubili, ale nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, by był złym władcą. Uwierzył również w Aslana, choć trzeba przyznać uczciwie, tylko dlatego, że zobaczył go na własne oczy. Rządził długo i Narnijczycy wspominali go raczej dobrze.

Koniec!


End file.
